The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Secret of NIMH" Cast *Mrs. Brisby - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) *Mr. Ages - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony Freindship Is Magic) *Jeremy - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Auntie Shrew - Applejack (My Little Pony Freindship Is Magic) *Martin - Scamp (Lady and The Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure) *Teresa - Anette (Lady and The Tramp) *Cynthia - Collete and Daniele (Lady and The Tramp) *Timmy - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *The Great Owl - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Justin - Bagghera (The Jungle Book) *Jenner - Scar (The Lion King) *Sullivan - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Nicodemus - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Farmer Fitzgibbons - Hugh Test (Johnny Test) *Mrs. Fitzgibbons - Lila Test (Johnny Test) *Billy Fitzgibbons - Johnny Test *Dragon the Cat - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Brutus - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Nicodemus - Boris (Balto) *Miss Right - Marina (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Mr. Brisby - Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) Scenes *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Prolouge/ Main Title *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - Lady visits Big Macintosh/Asking for Medicine *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Lady Meets Hubie/ Shere Khan Attacks *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - Aquaintance/ Hubie's Potential *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - Auntie Applejack/ "Flying Dreams" *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - Moving Day *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/ The Great Red Bird *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - Helpful Hubie *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - Exploration/Ren Hoek Chases Lady Away *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - Meet Bagghera/The Great Council Meeting *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - Hubie Gets All Tied Up *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - King Boris/The Story of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - The Crystal/Scar's Plan *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - The Plan/Lady Volunteers *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - Hubie's Mission *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - Drugging Shere Khan/Captured *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - A Call from NIMH/ Moving Lady's House *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - Lady's Escape/Scar Takes Over *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - Bagghera vs. Scar *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - The House Sinks: The Crystal's Power *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 21 - New Home/ Hubie Finds Marina *The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie used *The Secret of NIMH Clip used *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Pebble and the Penguin *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Angr Birds Toons *The Angry Birds Movie *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Johnny Test *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wing of Charge Trivia Both The Pebble and the Penguin and The Secret of NIMH were directed by Don Bluth. Gallery Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs